MAJESTIC
by winaddict sehunnie
Summary: Ingatlah Luhan, kau adalah keturunan Lotus/Matamu seperti mata ibumu/Kau ini Majestic/Majestic/ [HunHan, EXO] CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

MAJESTIC

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN!

PROLOG

.

.

.

"Luhan, besok kau harus bangun pagi, kita berangkat pukul 6"

"Ne, Appa"

Namja berambut coklat itu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya-memasukkan buku ke dalam kardus-sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jendela. Ia sedang berada di ruang keluarga dengan appanya sambil membereskan barang-barang. Mereka akan pindah rumah.

Rumah baru mereka berada di kawasan perbukitan di Kota Fawn, kurang lebih 3 jam dari dari rumah lamanya di Kota Oath. Luhan sudah dua kali mengunjungi rumah barunya. Tidak terlalu menarik, rumahnya tidak terlalu besar dan tetangga cukup jarang.

Appanya juga sudah mendaftarkan Luhan untuk bersekolah disana, untung saat ini adalah liburan kenaikan kelas jadi tidak terlalu repot bolak-balik mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya.

"Appa, sepertinya akan hujan deras" kata Luhan sambil melihat keluar jendela. Mendung menggantung dan sesekali terdengar suara guntur.

"Hmm, benarkah?" Appa Luhan mendongak dari laptopnya dan melihat keluar jendela. "Yah, semoga tidak sampai besok. Kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi"

"Tidurlah Luhan, sudah terlalu larut" lanjutnya.

"Ne, selamat tidur Appa"

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya, mengecek barangnya sebentar lalu naik ke tempat tidur. Ia membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal lalu memejamkan mata.

Tapi… suara itu muncul. Muncul lagi. Setiap ia memejamkan mata…

"_Ingatlah Luhan, kau adalah keturunan Lotus…"_

"_Umma dan Appa berpisah karena berbeda…"_

"_Umma menyayangimu"_

"_Matamu seperti mata ibumu"_

"_Mata Perak selalu berada di dekatmu"_

"_Jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka"_

"_Kau ini Majestic"_

"_Majestic… Majestic"_

"_Majestic"_

TBC

Annyeong, author balik setelah UKK yang cukup membuat otak terseok-seok(?)

Oke, We masih utang berapa FF sih?-,-

Uuuu mian ne, soalnya ide ff ini baru muncul waktu mandi tadi pagi wkw

Nih ff genrenya fantasy yeee, jadi kalo ada nama-nama aneh itu murni buatan author u.u

Nah… terimakasih buat yang sudah baca prolog dan sudah ripiu'-')/

We bakal lanjutin kok xD

Untuk ff lainnya ntar dulu ne-_-v


	2. Chapter 2

**MAJESTIC**

**Author: Winaddict Sehunnie**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy**

**Cast: HunHan, EXO, slight SuJu members**

**Disclaimer: saya adalah pemilik fic ini dan pemilik Luhan #plak, **_**fic**_** ini murni hasil karya saya tanpa menjiplak suatu **_**fic**_**/cerita lain**

**Terinspirasi saat saya membeli roti bakar di sekolah**

**Warn: BOYXBOY, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, mungkin alur sangat pasaran**

**THIS IS YAOI!**

**RNR PLEASE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bersumpah ia akan membuang _toaster _itu ke halaman jika saja 1 menit lagi roti panggangnya belum matang. Hei, ia sudah menunggu selama 15 menit! Luhan memutuskan untuk mematikan toaster bututnya dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah barunya.

Tunggu... bagaimana caranya agar bisa sampai di sekolah barunya? Ini baru pertama kalinya ia berangkat sendiri ke sekolah.

Memang dimana ayahnya? Pertanyaan bagus. Ayahnya adalah seorang wartawan dan sudah harus sampai di kantor barunya pukul 5 pagi karena akan meliput bencana erupsi gunung di kota sebelah.

Luhan berhenti di depan gang rumahnya, lalu berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Bukankah ada halte bus?

Luhan melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju halte bus terdekat, yang berarti sekiitar 500 meter dari gang rumahnya.

Ia menunggu sekitar 3 menit, lalu muncullah sebuah bus ungu yang lumayan besar dari kejauhan. Setelah bus itu berhenti di depannya, Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam bus, membayar ongkos, lalu segera mencari tempat duduk.

Bus itu lumayan penuh dengan anak-anak seumuran Luhan dan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Kemeja abu-abu ciri khas sekolah beserta _badge _nya dan celana panjang hitam.

Luhan menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi paling belakang, dekat dengan jendela.

Sejenak tatapannya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar bus, mengingat Kota Fawn cukup sepi, masih terdapat banyak pohon dan udaranya sejuk.

Namun, ketika ia memalingkan wajah, betapa terkejutnya…

Segerombolan anak yang duduk di belakang supir, yang terlihat seperti sebuah geng, mampu membuat Luhan melongo. Apakah Luhan salah lihat? Atau mungkin ia sedang buta warna?

Segerombolan anak tersebut memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dan sangat mencolok!

Segerombolan an-err lebih baik kita sebut 5 orang anak, ada yang berambut merah terang dengan kantung matanya, ada yang berambut biru dengan wajah angelicnya, ada yang berambut _pink _dengan _dimple_ di sebelah pipinya, ada yang berambut pirang terang dengan wajah _cool _nya, dan apa itu?! Warna rambutnya beragam! Oh God, Luhan jadi teringat akan _rainbow cake_ di bakery and cake shop milik bibinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia dan penumpang lainnya memiliki warna rambut coklat atau hitam, namun kelima anak itu-yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengan Luhan-terlihat seperti anak-anak bandel dan nakal.

Di tengah keheranannya memikirkan warna rambut orang lain-yang mungkin sangat tidak penting-Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena 'Si Rambut _Pink_' menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa sedang diperhatikan. Melalui sudut matanya, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah senyuman di bibir namja berambut _pink_ dengan _dimple_ yang sangat manis.

Eh? Manis?

Menurutnya, ia sendiri masih lebih manis!

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan melewati gerbang besar sekolah barunya menuju halaman depan. Ia dapat melihat banyaknya anak yang sedang bersiap mengikuti kegiatan OSPEK sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan tentu saja sejuk.

Luhan berjalan menuju papan pengumuman dan berniat melihat kelas apa yang di tempatinya.

Oh Gosh!

Papan pengumuman itu sangaaaaaaaat panjang, dari koridor paling ujung menuju ke ujung lainnya.

Dan tentu saja sangaaaaaaaaaat ramai.

Apakah ia benar-benar harus mencari namanya?

"Hei"

Luhan menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh.. hei"

"Kau mencari kelasmu?"

"Hmm… Yah begitulah"

"Lewat sini saja, di ruangan itu ada komputer. Kita bisa mencari nama kita dan dimana kelas kita"

Ha?!

Lalu apa gunanya papan pangumuman itu jika ada komputer?

"Benarkah?"

"Yup. Ikut aku"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di samping koridor yang tadi. Luhan memperhatikan namja yang mengajaknya ke sini. Wajahnya manis, kulitnya putih, kira-kira setinggi Luhan, memakai eyeliner dan _iris_ matanya berwarna perak?

"…hei"

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Siapa namamu? Biar kucarikan"

"Xi Luhan"

"Okay, oh kau satu kelas denganku! Kelas 11-3"

Baguslah, setidaknya ada orang yang bisa menemaninya.

"Hei, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau boleh memanggilku Baekki"

"Salam kenal Baekki, panggil aku Luhan"

"Kau manis juga Lu, boleh kupanggil Lulu?"

Namja 'Baekki' itu menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja boleh, dan aku memang manis"

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk kelas. Bel sudah hampir berbunyi" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Mereka berdua mencari kelas 11-3 sampai berputar-putar ke penjuru sekolah, dan akhirnya ketemu. Tempatnya hanya sekitar lima langkah dari ruang komputer tadi. Cerdas sekali.

"Hei, tempatnya hanya di sebelah ruangan yang tadi! Kau pintar sekali, Baekki… hahaha" canda Luhan.

"Yeah, terimakasih pujiannya"

"_Anyway, _bagaimana kau tahu kalau kita bisa mencari data siswa di komputer itu? Sepertinya itu bukan komputer umum"

"Tenang saja. Aku diperbolehkan menggunakan semua fasilitas sekolah ini. Ayahku ketua yayasan"

"Itu hebat sekali!"

"Tentu saja, aku boleh makan gratis di kantin! Dan kau juga boleh ikut!"

"Kau serius?" Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, mengingat tadi ia belum sarapan.

"Serius. Nanti siang kita ke kantin ya, kau tenang saja"

"Whoaaa, terimakasih Baekki!"

"Okay. Hmmm, tapi mulai sekarang kita berteman kan?"

"Yup!"

Teman baru: sudah!

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di meja kantin dekat wastafel sambil memakan _burger_ dan _orange juice_, dan tentu saja gratis.

Makan: sudah!

Tiba-tiba siswa yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk langsung berpindah tempat ketika beberapa anak berambut warna-warni memasukki kantin.

"Hei, tadi pagi aku melihat mereka di bus" kata Luhan sambil menyeruput _orange juice_nya.

"Kau berani melihat mereka?! Maksudku, kau satu bus dengan mereka?!"

"Ya begitulah. Apakah mereka mengecat rambutnya? Semacam anak bandel?"

"Hm.. Begini, mereka semua kelas 11-1 dan semua murid takut dengan mereka. Eh, bukan takut tapi… ah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?!" Oke, Baekhyun terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang, hanya karena ingin menjelaskan perihal warna rambut.

"Baekki, sudah tak apa. Kau terlihat sangat frustasi"

"Bukan begitu, rambut mereka memang dicat, untuk menutupi warna aslinya"

"Hah?! Jadi mereka benar-benar bandel ya? Apa tidak kena poin?"

"Aish, bukan. Karena warna aslinya sangat mencolok dan bisa dibilang aneh"

"Memang warnanya apa?"

"Perak"

Luhan melongo sejenak. Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan warna _iris_ mata Baekhyun? Sama-sama berwarna perak _kan_? Apa ada hubungannya?

"Jadi, mereka semacam siluman?" pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun terbahak.

"Hahaha, tidak-tidak. Sebetulnya yang mengetahui hal ini hanya aku dan beberapa staff sekolah" Baekhyun menggigit burgernya lalu berbicara lagi.

"Mereka bergaya seperti sebuah geng dan kemana-mana selalu bersama, agar siswa lain tidak mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya"

"Hah?! Berarti kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Astaga Lu, kan aku sudah mengatakannya" -_-

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya?"

KRIIIIING!

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, Luhan dan Baekhyun bergegas menghabiskan makanannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Seorang anak dengan rambut yang seperti pelangi melirik Luhan sekilas. Lalu menunjukkan seringainya.

'… _I got him'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Holla, sebelumnya maaf karena lanjutannya lama banget -"**

**Dan maaf karena chapter ini sangat pendek u,u**

**We lagi sibuk UKK, lalu dilanjutkan dengan sibuk liburan dan akhirnya sibuk dengan rutinitas sekolah lagi -_-**

**Sampai We lupa kalau We itu lagi nulis (?)**

**Oke, jadi gimana chapter ini?**

**Jelek? Aneh? Menggelikan?**

**We harap readers meninggalkan jejak dan memberikan kritik, saran, atau komentar (?)**

**Yang sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak (read: review) banyak terimakasih!**

**Semakin banyak jejak, semakin cepat update!**

**Thanks**

**Fb: Winaddict Sehunnie**


End file.
